ICE
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Seto Kaiba hires a tutor for Mokuba, but as to who the tutor really is Kaiba has completely forgotten. KaibaXOC
1. Interview

Seto Kaiba hires a tutor for Mokuba, but as to who the tutor really is Kaiba has completely forgotten.

 _ **ICE**_  
I_ Interview

Every heart of ice melts at some point. That's what she believed. Some melt quicker than others, but there are some that hardly melt at all. She was soon to learn that some hearts of ice simply refuse to melt.

She was so nervous. She stood outside his office dressed for the interview but not mentally perpared. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door. When there was no answer she raised her fist to knock again when the door opened.

The door was answered by a boy of thirteen. He had long black hair. "Can I help you?" He asked.

She recognized him immediately. "I'm Kimberly Hiroshi, I'm here for the private tutor interview with Mr. Kaiba." She answered the boy. "You must be Mokuba," She smiled.

"Yep," Mokuba grinned. "You're right on time," He said, "C'mon in. Seto will be here shortly. He's attending an important board meeting." Mokuba stood aside and let Kimberly into the vast office. "Have a seat," He told her sitting on one end of the couch.

"Thanks," Kimberly sat on the opposite end of the couch. Kimberly smiled to herself, "He's quite the little host. To think he's the same shy and timid kid from the orphanage."

"Um...Ms. Hiroshi, did you hear my question?" Mokuba's voice jolted Kimberly back to reality.

"No, I'm sorry Mokuba I didn't, what was your question?" Kimberly looked at her possibly new student.

"I was wondering if we met before, because you look familiar," Mokuba said.

"Yes we have Mokuba," Kimberly answered. "You, your brother, and I were all at the same orphanage as kids."

"You're the girl that I used to call Kim!" Mokuba smiled remembering now.

"Yes, but don't tell Seto that," Kimberly winked and put a finger to her mouth for Mokuba to keep her true idenity a secret.

"Ok," Mokuba grinned. "It's so great to see you again Kim," Mokuba smiled big.

"It's great to see you again too, Mokuba," Kimberly said with a smile.

 _ **(15 Minutes Later)**_

Kaiba walked up to his office to find the door ajar. He heard Mokuba and an extra voice laughing. He went in to see a woman of his age sitting on the couch with Mokuba laughing at a cartoon. She was wearing a beautiful white blouse with a charcoal-gray pencil skirt with black pumps. "Who the hell does she think she is?" Kaiba frowned.

As if she had heard his thoughts the woman turned to look at him. She rose to her feet and smiled in greeting, "Hello, Mr. Kaiba." Her long strawberry-blonde hair fell across her back in a high ponytail. Her blueish-green eyes were happy and alive.

"Seto!" Mokuba turned his head and smiled at his big brother.

"Mokuba, who is this?" Seto frowned at Kimberly.

"I'm Kimberly Hiroshi, I'm here for the private tutor interview," Kimberly answered instead of Mokuba, "Mr. Mokuba invited me to wait in your office until your return from your meeting, Mr. Kaiba."

"I see," Kaiba's frowning lessened, "Well, let's get started then." Kaiba moved to set his breifcase down by the oak desk and sit in his large black desk chair.

"As you wish," Kimberly sat on the plush chair across from Kaiba. Mokuba remained in his spot on the couch and was watching the cartoons on mute.

After thirty minutes of tedious and important questioning Kimberly got the job. They both rose to their feet. "I'll see you tomorrow at 6 AM, Mokuba," Kimberly smiled at the thirteen-year-old.

"Yes ma'am," Mokuba saluted at her.

Kimberly chuckled with a smile then turned to Kaiba, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Kaiba." She bowed at the waist respectfully. She straightened herself then left the office.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Christmas

_**ICE**_  
II_ Christmas

Gentle snowfall covered the city as Kimberly made her way to the Kaiba mansion. She pulled into the long circular driveway and drove around to the front door. A butler came out and opened the car door for her.

Kimberly got out with two wrapped packages in hand. "Can I help you with those, Miss Kimberly?" The butler asked.

"I got 'em, Yoshi, but could you grab those two drinks for me?" Kimberly pointed out the two drinks in the car's cup holders.

"Yes, of course," Yoshi smiled and reached in got the drinks and followed Kimberly inside where the Kaibas were waiting for her.

Kimberly had been Mokuba's tutor for two weeks now. She was enjoying her time teaching Mokuba.

She got a call yesterday from her student inviting her to celebrate Christmas Day with him and his brother. Kimberly, knowing Seto, could care less if she came or not.

"Kimberly!" Mokuba smiled and went to her and hugged her around her waist, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mokuba," Kimberly hugged the boy back as soon as she sat the presents down. "I brought you a hot chocolate," She told him and Yoshi handed her one of the two drinks.

"Thank you, you remembered that it's my favorite," Mokuba smiled.

"Yep," Kimberly said. "Where's your brother?" She wondered when she didn't see her boss anywhere in the room.

"I'm here," Kaiba came into the room dressed in all black.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Kaiba," Kimberly smiled at him despite her heart racing at the sight of the eldest Kaiba brother. Kaiba nodded back the greeting.

"I brought you a coffee, sir," Kimberly said taking the drink from Yoshi, "Black with hazelnut creamer, right?"

"Yes," Kaiba was wondering how she knew how he liked his coffee. He took it from her. Their fingers brushed against each other. "Thanks," Kaiba found himself saying.

"You're welcome," Kimberly smiled as her hair fell in her face. She brushed it back over her shoulder. "Well, whose up for presents?" She wondered.

"Sure," Mokuba answered as he sat down beside his brother.

"Great." Kimberly smiled. Kimberly handed the silver package to Kaiba and the green one to Mokuba.

Kaiba started to unwrap his present. His eyes widened slightly before going to the never ending scowl he always wore. It was a high-dollar chess set. The craftmanship of the pieces and board was remarkable, the set was all handmade.

Mokuba opened his excited and revealed a dueling disk and a starter deck.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Fracture

_**ICE**_  
III_ Fracture

"You thought I would let you get away with it, didn't you?" Kaiba asked with his arms crossed over his chest as he sat at his desk.

Kaiba had called Kimberly into his office the next day, "Get away with what, sir?" Kimberly asked innocently. Her gift from Mokuba hung around her neck; a beautiful locket.

"Letting you get away with giving Mokuba a dueling desk without my permission," Kaiba snarled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, I don't mean any disrespect but I didn't think I have to ask your permission to give Mokuba what he asked for Christmas," Kimberly frowned.

"You need to remember your place, Hiroshi." Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "You're a tutor for Mokuba, nothing more. Unless you want to be out of the job I suggest you remember that."

Kimberly sighed. She pulled a wrapped package out of her tote bag and held it out to the CEO.

Kaiba snatched it from her, "Is this supposed to be a peace offering?"

"Please just open it," Kimberly said.

Kaiba unwrapped the present to see a sketching of himself and Mokuba as children playing chess in the orphanage. It had been framed, signed, and dated. "Where did this...?" Kaiba was confused. He looked up at Kimberly to see that she had left the room.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Explosion

_**ICE**_  
IV_ Explosion

"Kimberly," Mokuba said a week later.

"Yes, Mokuba?" Kimberly asked as she sat across the table as they continued on with Mokuba's lessons in the library.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble," Mokuba told her.

"Don't be, Mokuba," Kimberly smiled, "It was just a little slap on the wrist, no big deal."

"Are you sure? I know how Seto can be," Mokuba said, "He's changed since we were kids."

"I can tell," Kimberly sighed. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Kimberly said and the door opened and Yoshi came in.

"Mr. Kaiba wants to see you in his office, Miss Kimberly," Yoshi stated.

Kimberly rose to her feet with a sigh. "I'll be right back, Mokuba," She told Mokuba.

"OK," Mokuba said, "Good luck."

########################

She went down the hall to Kaiba's office to find the door open. She knocked on the door anyway when she saw the back of Kaiba's chair. Kaiba turned his chair around to face her.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Kaiba?" Kimberly said.

On his desk rested the framed sketching. "You drew this," Kaiba stated.

"Yes, I did," Kimberly told him. "Back then you actually smiled," She said, "You've changed Seto."

"Kimberly..." Kaiba began then sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't care that I'm a person from your past," Kimberly told him.

"You're right, I don't care," Kaiba's frown turned into a grim sneer.

"So you say," Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest, "But we both know the truth."

"Stop acting like you know me," Kaiba snarled.

"I don't know the Seto that was adopted by the Kaibas but I know the real Seto and he's neither cold or hard."

"Shut up!" Kaiba stood up angrily, "Get out!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Rescue

_**ICE**_  
V_ Rescue

Kimberly finished up with Mokuba's lessons after her fight with Kaiba without saying much.

She gave Mokuba a list of things to do for homework then left.

When she got home she was greeted with a shocking sight; her apartment complex was engulfed in flames.

####################

Kaiba sat in his office hours after he had shouted at Kimberly. He sighed then shut down his laptop and turned the TV on to the local news channel.

####################

She sat on the front hood of her car watching the firemen putting out what was left of the fire. Her tote bag sat in her lap. Its contents and her car was all she had now.

"Kimberly," She heard his voice call her name but she didn't answer. "Kimberly," Kaiba put a hand on her shoulder.

Kimberly finally looked at him with tear-stained eyes, "Seto..." She was shaking from the cold. She had stupidly worn her thin coat.

Kaiba slipped off his coat and wrapped t around Kimberly as she stood up. Kimberly slipped her arms into the sleeves. "C'mon, I'm taking you back to the house," Kaiba told her.

"OK," Kimberly said as Kaiba pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Give your keys to Roland," Kaiba told Kimberly, "He'll follow us back in your car."

Kimberly did what he said and gave her keys to Roland, one of Kaiba's flunkies.

Kaiba led her to the limo. He let Kimberly slide in first into the warmth of the car then slid in beside her and closed the door behind him. "Let's go," He told the driver.

"Why did you come and get me," Kimberly asked Kaiba after a few minutes of silence.

"I couldn't leave you to sleep out in the cold," Kaiba said looking out the window.

"Thank you, Seto," Kimberly said sleepily.

"Hn." Kaiba was frowning as always. He looked at Kimberly surprised when she suddenly leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was fast asleep. Kaiba found himself wrapping his arm around her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Honesty

_**ICE**_  
VI_ Honesty

He walked with her inside to his office. She took off Kaiba's coat and hung it on the coatrack. Kaiba closed the door behind him.

"Where's Mokuba?" Kimberly asked.

"In his room asleep," Kaiba sat down at his desk, "It's two in the morning."

"Oh yeah," Kimberly sat down across from him. She sat her bag down on the floor beside her chair. "I'm sorry, Seto," Kimberly said.

"Sorry for what?" Kaiba wondered.

"For making you angry today," Kimberly answered.

"Forget about it," Kaiba told her. "You were right," He wanted to tell her but his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Why did you really come after me," Kimberly asked.

"Honestly..." Kaiba lost himself for a brief moment in Kimberly's eyes, "...I don't know."

"Oh," Kimberly said. Kimberly was hoping for a different answer.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Sanctuary

_**ICE**_  
VII_ Sanctuary

She snuggled under the sheets of her new bed. Her eyes begged for rest as she got comfortable. She sighed in content as the moonlight shined into the room.

Kaiba had told her that she was welcome to stay until she could get back on her feet. That act of kindness caught her off guard. Kimberly was glad the real Seto was beginning to shine through his mask of heartlessness.

Kimberly smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

 _ **(The Next Morning)**_

Kimberly was grateful for the day off Kaiba gave her. It gave her time to absorb her situation.

She knew she should call her cousin and inform him of her current misfortune, but the waters between them were unsteady. She would worry about that later. For now she just wanted to shower and eat.

Kimberly got out of bed, showered, and dressed in the outfit she had worn the day before despite the clothes smelling like smoke.

She walked downstairs to find Mokuba in the living room watching TV. "Good morning, Mokuba," Kimberly smiled.

"Morning," Mokuba smiled at her. He got up and gave her a big hug, "I'm so sorry for what happened, Kimberly."

"You saw the news," Kimberly said.

"No," A voice said behind her, "I told him."

Kimberly turned to see Kaiba towering over her dressed in his usual all-black attire.

"Oh," Kimberly couldn't help but let her heart race at the closeness between them. If only she knew Kaiba's heart was pounding too.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Beautiful

_**ICE**_  
VIII_ Beautiful

A month had passed since Kimberly's apartment was burnt to the ground. She was still staying with Seto and Mokuba. Her cousin never returned her calls. She wasn't surprised; he always hated her.

She was honestly glad he didn't call her back. He was rude, mean as a snake, an alcoholic, and abusive.

So here she was with no family and nothing to her name.

Kimberly got up one morning and went down to the kitchen. She watched the coffee brew as she started shaking with tears rolling down her cheeks. That was the third time she cried that week.

"You always did cry too much," A voice said.

Kimberly looked up to see Seto dressed in a pair light gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt looking at her.

She looked away and wiped away her tears with a sniffle, "So?" She started to cry harder.

Seto went to her before he could stop himself. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him tightly. "You know I never liked seeing you cry," Seto told her softly.

Kimberly hugged him for dear life and sobbed openly into his chest. They stayed like that until she calmed down. Seto took Kimberly's face into his hands and made her look at him.

She whimpered as she looked at him like a sad little puppy. Seto gently wiped away her stray tears.

He didn't stop himself from softly pressing his lips against hers and kissing her comfortingly, tenderly, and...lovingly. Kimberly returned the kiss to Seto's surprise.

They pulled back for air, but their lips remained close to each other. "Please don't cry anymore, Kimberly," Seto said, "You're too beautiful for that." He leaned into Kimberly's touch when she caressed his cheek and smiled at him softly.

They sat down with coffee in hand. Kimberly chuckled lightly, "And you're too handsome to be frowning all the time."

She kissed Seto when he blushed lightly.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Breathe

_**ICE**_  
IX_ Breathe

One day Kaiba took time off and took Kimberly shopping for new attire. Mokuba trailed behind silently. Roland took him to the book store while Kaiba walked into the clothing store with Kimberly.

Kimberly was quiet as she browsed through the clothes. Seto observed her with sharp eyes.

He couldn't stop the thought in his head that told him that her body was perfect; from every curve she had to every move she made. She was perfect in general.

"Seto," Kimberly pulled him back to reality as she gently touched his arm.

Seto looked at her to see her eyes glistening at him. "Did you find something?" Seto asked her as he fought back the blush on his face and the hardness he felt. He had to remind himself to breathe steadily.

"Yeah," Kimberly nodded with a smile and showed him a wispy baby blue blouse. "Do you like it?" She asked him.

Kaiba was taken aback. "Why are you asking me that? Isn't that up to you?"

"I'm asking you because I value your opinion about..." Kimberly trailed off with a blush. "N-Never mind," She turned away from him.

Kaiba gently caught her arm and turned her back around for her to look at him. "You value my opinion about, what Kimberly?" Kaiba looked her in the eye. Kimberly didn't answer. "You can tell me," He told her softly. He caught his tone; it caught him by surprise.

"I value your opinion about _me_ ," Kimberly admitted. She stood up on her tip-toes and hung onto his toned arms to balance herself. "I'm not blind," She stated. "I've noticed the way you've been looking at me for the past few weeks," She whispered against his ear. She tenderly kissed Kaiba's neck. "I know how you want me, Seto," She said huskily against his flesh making him shiver ever so slightly.

Kimberly let him go and continued with her shopping.

Kaiba was in a light daze. Before she moved away from him Kaiba felt her slyly, accidentally or purposefully, rub herself against his growing erection.

He saw Kimberly look back at him. She just grinned and winked at him before looking away.

It was purposefully.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Apology

_**ICE**_  
X_ Apology

When they returned to the mansion Kaiba followed Kimberly into the vast kitchen for some coffee as Mokuba went upstairs with his new books.

"Seto," Kimberly leaned against the counter of the island across from the counter that Kaiba was at.

"What?" Kaiba started making the coffee.

"I owe you an apology for what I did earlier," Kimberly stated, "It was completely inappropriate and I'm sorry."

Kaiba pressed the on button on the machine. He heard the sadness laced in her soft voice.

He knew she wished their situation could be different from what it was.

So did he.

Kaiba sighed and turned to face the strawberry-blonde. She had her arms crossed over her chest with her head bowed. He went to her and slipped a balled fist under her chin and made her look at him.

"You're forgiven," He told her coolly. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Also..." Kimberly waited for him to continue. "Do you hear me complaining?" He asked her with a light smirk.

"No," Kimberly smiled.

Kaiba kissed her as he lifted her up by the waist and sat her down on the counter-top. He slipped in between her legs and held Kimberly to him by snaking his strong arms around her waist.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck and slipped a hand into his hair to make sure he stayed right where he was.

"But you still need to learn your place, Kimberly," Kaiba traced his lips down to her neck and began to nibble and suck on her soft skin as he slipped his warm hands up her skirt slowly. Kimberly gasped as he teased her clit.

She hugged him to her, "Seto, not here. Someone's going to walk in on us."

Kaiba moved away from her and took her hand. He led her upstairs to his room. He locked the door behind him. Kimberly sat patiently on the edge of the bed.

"Better?" He asked her. Kimberly nodded. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He made her get on the bed on her hands and knees.

Kaiba brushed her skirt back to see he wasn't imagining it earlier. "Well, well, well," He grinned, "Our little Kimberly isn't such a good girl after all."

She had no underwear on.

"So? Are you complaining now?" Kimberly smirked at him.

"Hell no," Kaiba stated. He got on the bed behind her. He spanked her bare ass over and over until both of the cheeks were deep red.

Kaiba saw how wet the spanking made the woman beneath him and started licking her pussy making Kimberly moan openly. She gasped when he started fucking her with his tongue and teasing her clit with his fingers at once.

Kaiba flipped her over onto her back and continued to lick her as he played with one of her breasts through her blouse.

"Seto," Kimberly whimpered suddenly. Kaiba looked up at her to see tears in her eyes.

Kaiba sat up, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Kimberly sobbed, "It's just that I'm..." She started crying.

Kaiba realized what was going on. Kimberly was scared at the pace they were going.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Kaiba pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Yeah," Kimberly nodded against his chest. "I'm sorry, Seto, I'm..."

"Shhh, no, _I'm_ sorry," Kaiba soothed. He rocked Kimberly lightly as she continued to cry, "Shhh. It's ok. It's ok. We don't have to do this now. We can wait until you're ready." He made her look at him, "Ok?"

"Ok," Kimberly nodded. Kaiba gently wipped away her tears and softly kissed her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
